


《养成游戏》

by RedCrab



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, That's all., it's a new story, oh hey
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCrab/pseuds/RedCrab
Summary: *注1：这句话出自电影《发条橙》。
Kudos: 6





	《养成游戏》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all my dear readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+my+dear+readers).



前言：善由心生，善良是由人自己去选择的，当人无法选择的时候，他也不再为人。*注1  
—————————————————————————————————————  
【序章】

这个宇宙的瑞克是个罪大恶极，无所顾忌的坏蛋，他在自己的女儿贝丝的一岁宴上诅咒她十六岁时被有毒的缝衣针扎到手然后死去，除非贝丝在十六岁前和一个臭屌丝未婚先孕生孩子，这是诅咒唯一的破解方法。

愤怒的妻子戴安娜憎恨瑞克毁了自己女儿的人生，于是在某天晚上刺杀瑞克，她成功了。瑞克在自己39岁那年死去，那时候凤凰计划（瑞克的克隆计划）还不完善，所以这个瑞克并没有复活，他真的嗝屁了。

但是诅咒并没有随着瑞克的死而解除。贝丝健康的成长着，在她十六岁那年，她开始梦游，每次梦游的终点都是当地的一家老裁缝店。戴安娜用束缚带将她绑在床上，可是第二天贝丝还是昏倒在裁缝店门口。

母女俩以泪洗面，她们开始研究破解瑞克诅咒的对策，最终她们决定将诅咒的影响降到最小，越少人知道越好。贝丝瞄准了班级里一个窝囊废的男生，杰瑞史密斯。

这个男孩子住校，有传言说他是同性恋，贝丝撞见过他被同班同学关在女厕里瑟瑟发抖的样子。她向杰瑞示好，单纯的男生立马陶醉在恋爱里。后来贝丝邀请杰瑞到家中做客，在品尝过戴安娜的美味大餐后，可怜的杰瑞因为食物中掺杂的安眠药睡了过去。

醒来后他发现自己被五花大绑，在贝丝的要挟下与她发生了关系。一切结束后，戴安娜在门外流着泪，说要杀了杰瑞。杰瑞疯狂求饶，贝丝也不忍心下杀手，最终他们达成协议，将杰瑞一辈子养在地下室里，周一到周五给他喝蔬菜汤吃面粉食品，周末他可以吃点油炸的东西。母女俩从来没有遭到过警察的骚扰，因为没人去怀疑长得漂亮又受欢迎的贝丝，会与那个杰瑞的失踪案有关系。

贝丝用身体疾病的借口休学了一段日子后，回到了学校，她在这段时间里生下了夏天，戴安娜在家中照顾这个小女婴。后来贝丝考上了一所不错的医科大学。有次在暑假期间，她喝醉了走到地下室，就有了莫蒂。莫蒂出生后，戴安娜给地下室加了栅栏。

莫蒂与夏天从来都不知道他们的外公是个什么样的人，贝丝与戴安娜都对此闭口不谈。他们无忧无虑地成长，偶尔去地下室拜访自认为过的不错的老爸，一家人其乐融融。

我们的故事始于莫蒂14岁那年，他遇见了一个意想不到的人，改变了这位少年的人生轨迹，这个人是从地狱里回来的，瑞克•桑切斯。

【序章完】

**Author's Note:**

> *注1：这句话出自电影《发条橙》。


End file.
